Beast in Love
by Viaara Yamada
Summary: Aku Sakura Haruno. Wakil Ketua Osis di SMA Chikage. Aku Menyukai Ketua Osis dengan Segenap hatiku. ya Diadalah Neji Hyuuga. Hari Ini Aku akan Menembaknya! Rencananya sih mau Nembak dan Jadian sama Neji , Tapi nyatanya aku salah nembak Orang , malah orang itu Preman lagi. Aduhh gimana dong ini? Mind RnR? :D kalau niatnya cuma jadi pembaca gelap Mending gak usah baca :D


**Beast in Love**

 **Pair : [Sasuke U. x Sakura H.]**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance , Friendship.**

 **Out Of Charakter , Miss Typo , Dll.**

 **By : Viaara Yamada**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

NB :

Tulisan Cetak miring itu Sakura Pov ya

 **#Flashback on#**

"Praktek PKK asyik banget, ya!" Ucap Tenten.

Anak-anak Sedang memenuhi koridor , setelah Praktek PKK dengan Tsunade-sensei. Suara menggema di seluruh ruangan , anak anak asik dengan aktifitasnya masing masing , ada yang Mengobrol , ada yang bercanda dan tertawa. Sama halnya dengan Mereka ini.

"Gimana rasa Cookies kita ,ya?" Ucap Ino.

"Hahahah!"

"Aku...-"

"Hah? Ada apa?"

"Aku akan Berikan Cookies ini dan Menembak Ketua Osis!" Ucap-nya Mantap.

"Sakura!" Ucap Tenten Semangat.

"Akhirnya Nekat Juga!" Ucap Ino tak kalah semangat.

"Ketua Osis pasti suka sama Sakura juga." Ucap Kiba Nimbrung.

"Selamat Berjuang Wakil Ketua Osis!" Ucap Shino melambai lambai.

"Jangan ngomong begitu,dong! Aku sedih kalau ditolak, tahu! Aku duluan,ya!" ucap Sakura berlari.

"dia pintar tapi kikuk..." Ucap Hinata pada Tenten.

"Kita ikuti dia yuk!" ucap Tenten.

DRAP DRAP

"Ah Lebih baik jangan kesana! Sasuke Uchiha dan gengnya sedang mengamuk di koridor sana!" Ucap Seseorang memperingati Sakura.

PRAAAAAANG

"Wah...pintu kacanya pecah!" Ucap Shikamaru anggota geng Sasuke.

Gyahahahaha!

"Sasuke terlalu kuat,sih." Ucap Pemuda berambut merah.

"SASUKE UCHIHA! LAGI LAGI KAMU!" Ucap Ketua Osis datang.

"Wah , ketua osis datang." Ucap seseorang yang diketahui bernama Juugo.

"Ikut aku keruang Guru!" Ucap Ketua Osis.

"Hah? Kau saja yang gantikan aku." Ucap Sasuke santai sambil menunjuk teman nya yang bernama Suigetsu.

"Kenapa harus aku?!" ucap Suigetsu tak terima.

" ada apa ribut ribut?" Ucap Sakura tak mengerti keadaan.

Ah... itu! Ketua osis Mendekat! . batin sakura

DHEG DHEG

 _Aku Sakura Haruno. 17 tahun. Selama ini aku hanya memendam perasaan , hari ini... aku harus berani nembak dia!_

DHEG DHEG

"Jadian lah dengan ku.

Terimalah Cookies ini.

Terimalah Cookies aku..." Heh?!"

DHEG

"Maaf..."

"Kumohon... TERIMALAH AKU!" Ucap ku mantap sambil menunduk...

SRET

Lho?

 _Sosok yang ada didepan mata ku ..._

 _Kepala dengan rambut warna biru Dongker._

 _Harusnya kan , berambut panjang berwarna Coklat..._

"Hah?" Ucap Seseorang itu.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura?" Ucap Ketua Osis [Neji Hyuuga] Di samping orang tersebut.

 _Aku... Salah tembak orang... omonganku tadi juga aneh..._

 _Dia kan si preman Uchiha Sasuke..._

 _Orangnya jangkung dan seram..._

 _Tembakan yang hebat -_- ..._

"Ma... Maaf ... Aku Permisi ..." jika saja disini ada lubang , aku tak akan segan segan untuk masuk ke lubang tersebut , aku sungguh sungguh malu ,,, Batin Sakura.

GREP

"Kau ini Lucu ya..." ucap Sasuke memeluk ku.

"baiklah. Kuterima kau sampai ku bosan. Kita rukun rukun ya , wakil ketua osis ^^" Ucap Sasuke.

 **#Flashback off#**

Begitulah ceritanya ...

"Hei ... Sakura! Kau bawa bekal makanan ya?" Ucap Sasuke Menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok.

Sekarang aku dan dia sedang ada di Anak tangga Lantai 3. Jarang ada yang melewati.

"I... Iya ... Silahkan Makan" Ucap Ku memberikan Kotak Bento dengan tangan gemetaran.

 _Aku Sakura Haruno.._

 _Akhirnya jadi pacar Sasuke Uchiha..._

Krek

Terdengar Tutup bento sedang dibuka ..

' _Kalau gak cepat cepat putus bisa gawat!' batin sakura._

Dia kaget.. (Sasuke)

 _Semua makanan yang dia benci ... sudah kuselidiki semuanya..._

' _Ayolah! Benci aku! Benci aku karna bekal ini!' Batin sakura._

"kau sendiri, mana bekal mu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"E... Eh? Aku..."

KRUYUUUK

 _Gawat!_

"Aku lupa,karena terlalu asyik bikin bekal untuk sasuke" Ucap ku Bohong.

"Hm... apaan sih... Kau benar benar suka padaku ya." Ucapnya disertai senyum tipis , tapi aku bisa melihatnya.

" _SUKA!?" batin ku._

"Bukan... itu maksud-ku..." Ucap ku Gelagapan.

"Apa boleh buat... Nih ayo makan.." ucap nya sambil menyumpitkan makanan didepan mulut ku.

"Nggak usah!" Ucap ku menggeleng.

"Harusnya kau bersyukur, kubagi bekalku!" Ucap Sasuke menyodorkan sumpitnya.

 _Diakan Cuma gak mau makan bekal ini , kan. Batin ku._

"Ayo buka saja mulutmu." Ucap Sasuke menyodorkan Sumpitnya dan menarik kepalaku .

"Ukh.."

 _Aku malu tapi ... aku nggak berani melawan..._

"Enak gak? " Ucap Sasuke.

"i...iya" ucapku seraya menelan wortel kukus (?)

HAHAHAHAHAHA

"Kau ini Lucu banget , nggak bikin bosan!" Ucap Sasuke tertawa kencang.

 _Dia sadis!_

WAW WAW

" Lihat Neji! Sasuke pacaran!"

"Tak kusangka wakil ketua osis jadian dengannya." Ucap Neji tak percaya.

 _KETUA OSIS!_

"Kukira dia lebih pintar menilai orang. Sayang sekali" Sambung Neji Acuh tak Acuh.

 _NYUUUUT_

 _Sakit hati ku (?)_

"Apa? Aku enggak suka dengan gayanya ... Biar kutonjok satu kali." Ucap Sasuke Seraya bangun.

"JANGAN!" Ucap ku panik.

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke menengok ke arah ku.

"Ah...Eh..." Ucapku Gelagapan.

 _Kalau dia tau aku suka sama Neji ..._

 _Ketua osis bisa kena musibah..._

"To...Tolong jangan Pergi!" Ucap ku menarik Lengan Seragamnya.

"Ya ampun. Kau betul betul Nempel padaku ya." Ucap Sasuke akhirnya kembali duduk.

###

Sekarang aku sedang merenungkan diri di Atap Sekolah... berhubung dengan kejadian tadi di anak tangga membuat hatiku sakit (?) aku ingin menyegarkan pikiran dulu..Sambil melihat Foto Ketua Osis , yaitu Neji Hyuuga...

 _Apa? Aku dibenci ketua osis?_

 _Kau salah ketua.._

 _Yang ku sukai adalah Kau..._

"Hey Sakura!" Ucap Seseorang dari belakang.

"Hah?" Ucap ku menengok kebelakang.

"Hei. Lihat apa sih, kok mau nangis?" Ucap seseorang di belakang yang sudah kuduga bahwa itu adalah kekasihku, Sasuke Uchiha.

 _Gawat ... kalau sasuke lihat foto ini ,,, dia pasti akan tahu bahwa aku suka Neji Hyuuga..!_

"Ng...Nggak apa apa kok..." Ucap ku Kebingugan (?) untuk menyembunyikan Foto ini (?)

SRAT

 _Ha?! Foto ketua osis jatuh! Bagaimana dong ini?! Itu kan hanya foto ketua osis yang aku punya! Hanya itu satu satunya!_

GREP

"Bahaya tahu! Sini biar aku ambil" Ucap Sasuke menarik ku.

JBURRRRRR

"Sasuke!" Ucapku.

 _Gawat! Dia jatuh ke kolam renang!_

 _Basah Kuyup! Gimana ni?!_

 _Gara gara aku dia jadi begini..._

"Ma...Maafkan aku..." Ucap Ku gemetaran.

"Jangan Kesini... baliklah duluan kekelas" Ucapnya sembari membuka baju seragamnya.

 _Dia marah.._

 _Aku takut..._

"Tapi... Aku punya Handuk... " Ucap ku.

"Bawel ah!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku enggak mau kamu melihat Rambutku begini!" Sambung sasuke.

 _RAMBUT?!_

"Demi kau, Tiap pagi aku Mengeblow rambut selama 30 menit" Sambungnya lagi :3

 _Jadi ... tiap hari dia menata Rambut Chiken-butt nya hanya untuk ku?_

"Kamu gak marah ya?" Ucapku Mendekat kepadanya.

"Hah?! MARAH?!" ucap Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku basah kuyup begini kan gara gara kau nangis Sendirian.." Ucap Sasuke.

 _Jangan jangan dia cemas..._

 _Karna aku menangis?_

"Ah... rambutmu nggak aneh kok.

Aku...Aku Suka..." Ucap Sakura.

"Hah... Kau ini suka apapun juga dariku ya..." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah,... Bu-bukan..." kata sakura.

"kalau gak suka ,, biar aku balik badan aja" Ucap Sakura membalikan badannya.

"Tunggu." Ucap Sasuke

"aku basah beginikan gara gara kamu... Keringkan Aku! Pakai handuk itu.." ucap sasuke duduk.

"Ah...Iya..." Ucap Sakura.

 _Dia tetap memerintah seperti biasa , tapi aku tidak takut._

DHEG DHEG DHEG

DHEG DHEG DHEG DHEG

"A... A... Aku ... BALIK DULUAN KEKELAS!" ucap Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

BLAAM

"hhhh... kenapa ... Kenapa ... Hhhh ... Jantungku ,,,, Hhhh ... bekerja lebih cepat... hhh..." ucap sakura terengah engah.

Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke..

"Cih ... kalau ada dia aku jadi kacau..." Ucap Sasuke bermonolog sendiri.

"Jatuh disini ya... foto yang dia lihat tadi... foto yang membuat nangis.." Ucap sasuke melihat foto itu.

SRAK

## At Kelas##

"Cepat pulang... hampir hujan lho! Bye bye .. aku duluan ya Wakil Osis!" Ucap Ino.

'Hari ini kan ada rapat osis,, Sulit rasanya memandang Ketua osis' batin Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke! Kok rambutnya basah lagi? Bukankah tadi sudah ku keringkan ? hehe" Ucap Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang memanggilnya tadi di depan pintu kelas.

 _Wajahnya Merah.._

"Jangan Jangan Kau Flu!" Ucap Sakura mendekatkan tangannya ke kening Sasuke.

"Sedang apa?" Ucap Neji tiba tiba masuk kekelas.

"Sakura ... Cepat keruang rapat!" Sambung Neji lalu Berlalu ingin pergi.

GREP

"Ketua Osis!" Ucap Sasuke.

"eh?" Ucap Neji yang tadi ingin pergi tak jadi.

"Dia suka padamu" Ucap sasuke Menggenggam tangan Sakura.

 _EH!?_

"Apa katamu? Sakura menyatakan perasaannya padamu , kan." Ucap Neji dibuat bingung.

"Dia Cuma salah tembak saja. Ya kan , Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke.

 _Gimana nih? Sasuke pasti sangan marah..._

"I...Iya... Maafkan-"

"kali ini jangan sampai salah lagi ya.." Ucap Sasuke mengelus kepalaku lalu berlalu pergi.

"Jadi Sudah Jelas ya... Jaga di baik baik Neji!" Ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Pintu kelas.

"Sakura! Apa betul omongannya tadi?!" Ucap Neji minta penjelasan.

"Kau terpaksa jadian dengan Preman seperti dia...bener bener apes.." Sambung Neji.

"Tidak kok.. Meski Preman , banyak kebaikan dalam diri Sasuke... Justru dia yang apes , karna jadian denganku.." Tess , Cairan bening mengalir lewat pipi mulus sakura.

"Sakura?" Ucap Neji.

 _Harusnya dia benci padaku..._

 _Kenapa hatiku jadi sakit begini?_

 _Sasuke..._

 _Jangan pergi..._

 _Aku suka padamu..._

"Ketua Maaf! Aku..."

########

"Sasuke Dimana Kau?!" Ucap ku berlari menuruni tangga gerbang sekolah...

"SASUKE!"

"apa...kenapa kau mengikutiku? Sana balik!"

"Berteduhlah dibawah payung ini. Nanti kau basah kuyup!"

"Biarkan aku. Aku mau mendinginkan badanku yang panas."

"Tuh kan ! kau demam, kena Flu!"

"Ini bukan karna Flu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tiap kali memikirkanmu... dadaku jadi paans dan aneh begini!" Sambung Sasuke.

"Sasu... itu pernyataan cinta mu?" Ucap Sakura bertanya dengan bodohnya -_-.

"Hah?! KAU SENDIRI SUDAH MENYATAKAN CINTA BELUM?!" Ucap sasuke setengah berteriak, karna hujan yang turun dengan derasnya membuat ia harus berteriak.

Bruk

"Saku.."

"Aku... Suka Sasuke! Kau Keras kepala dan kasar! Masih agak menakutkan ... tapi ... Aku tetap ingin bersama Sasuke!"

"Kalau begitu ,.. ulangi lagi ucapan pertamamu"

"Tolong... terimalah aku Sasuke"

" Yasudah "

 **Kau yang seram bagaikan singa dan manis bagaikan kucing menjadi kekasihku**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ehhh :D Fin apa TBC nih?_

 _Review kalian Semangat ku!_

 _Akhir kata Viaara ucapkan Arigato Gizaimash :D_


End file.
